The Multiverse (CJDM1999)
The Multiverse is the core of existence in which the universes that compromise the entirety of time and space. It is the main plot device of both LEGO Dimensions and Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch. Many villains attempted to rule it, destroy it, or recreate it, most notably, Lord Vortech and Enoch. The only world that is not part of the Multiverse is Tyranus. This caused Vaden to create the Map to Tyranus and hide it from Enoch himself. Andy Starheart and his friends found three different colored crystal pieces to the stone box that reveals the map inside. History The Lego Multiverse was created by the Foundation Entities along with the Foundation Elements before they scattered across the dimensions. The Rule of Lord Vortech X-PO finds the origin of the Foundation Elements and is then banished by Lord Vortech. Lord Vortech uses his powers to assemble a fortress surrounding the origin point. From this point forward Vortech uses Foundation Prime as his home base from which he captures heroes and good guys and sends villains and bad guys to carry out his takeover of all the dimensions by returning the Foundation Elements to their point of origin. Vortech uses his powers to assemble obstacles to stop Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle from reaching his fortress but they do finally arrive and fight Vortech to save their friends. However, their attempts to banish Vortech fail and the villains collect the final Foundation Elements from Vorton revealing the Green Baseplate which Vortech uses to assemble The Tri from Robin, Frodo, and MetalBeard. The Heroes return to a final fight with Vortech and imprison him into another reality, thus saving the multiverse. The Rise of Enoch After or Before the end of the Dimensional Crisis, Enoch began his rise to power after escaping from the Interdimensional Criminal Asylum to go into hiding while collecting the Foundation Elements for 25 years. After going into hiding, Enoch decided to come out of the shadows and declare war on the Iron Resistance. His mission began when he travels to the DC Universe to collect a Gold Kryptonite, better than a regular Kryptonite and recruits Darkseid and his army of Apokolips. He then travels to the Marvel Comics world to steal the Infinity Stones from their respective owners, stole the Nano Gauntlet from the New Avengers Facility and recruits Thanos and his army. He then travels to The Lego Movie World to steal the Kragle and recruit Rex Dangervest. Upon learning that Andy and his friends found a Foundation Element, he decided to confront them personally. By the time he arrives at The Adventures of Clutch Powers World, he finally found Andy and quickly uses his dark magic to steal the Golden Sword before overpowering each and every member of Andy's Iron Resistance. After the fight, Enoch travels to the center of the multiverse, Foundation Prime, to steal the Foundation Gauntlet from the Temple of Foundation and meeting the Vortonian criminals who would later form Foundation Crime. Enoch travels to The Wizard of Oz World with the gauntlet to fearlessly confront Oz to find the Ruby Slippers, currently being worn by Dorothy Gale. Foundation Crime kidnaps Dorothy and Toto and takes them to Tyranus. Successfully gathering all of the Foundation Elements, Enoch kidnaps Elizabeth Goldbrick and uses Tyranus' superweapon to destroy the Watchtower, the Interdimensional Criminal Asylum, and Yavin 4. Fate of the Multiverse "The fate of the multiverse rests in your hands" -Vaden to Andy. Enoch summons Thanos, Darkseid, Voldemort, Rafael, Snoke and Darth Sidious onto the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth floors of the tower and Enoch builds the Wither on the sixth floor. Just as Andy arrived, Enoch explained his whole plan to him and that he would become so unstoppable because of his help. He then used the Mind Stone on Elizabeth and orders her to destroy him into pieces while he begins to absorb the Foundation Elements' powers into him. Eventually, Andy's friends break into the throne room and stopped Enoch from becoming unstoppable. Portech intervenes and gives Enoch the Chaos Emeralds so that he can absorb the Foundation Elements' powers again but his children, Eron and Elena, having a change of heart, betrays their father and destroys his entire castle. Enoch absorbed the Foundation Elements' powers, uses them to break out of the rubble and traps Andy into a ring of fire for the final battle. He uses the Foundation Gauntlet to summon his armies and transforms into his giant form. The Avengers, The Justice League, and others attack Enoch with their best shot. Thor uses Stormbreaker and slightly breaks the red crystal on his chestplate. Enoch escapes into the rift and hides in his own fortress named The Vortress. Andy, Eron and Elena followed him in to have one last battle. Eron grabs his father's hand, trying to grab the Foundation Gauntlet but he is pushed into Andy. Enoch prepares for the final blow but Elena sneakily steals the gauntlet, tosses it to Andy and lets him take Enoch to Vormir. Andy uses the Foundation Gauntlet to destroy the red crystal, greatly wounding him before being tossed off the edge to his death, ending the Grand Interdimensional War and freeing the Multiverse once again. Inhabitants # Grand Emperor Enoch† # Lord Vortech (formerly, trapped in another dimension) # Karnia/Evilina # Enoch Knight # Enoch Dragon Rider # Batman # Gandalf # Wyldstyle # Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman (The Lego Movie) # Superman # Aquaman # Cyborg # The Flash # Robin # Frodo Baggins # MetalBeard # Ultraman # Superwoman # Owlman # Sea King # Deathstorm # Grid # Mazahs # Johnny Quick # Atomica # Darkseid # Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker # Darth Sidious # Snoke # Kylo Ren # Count Dooku # Maul # Savage Opress # General Grievous # Lord Voldemort # Lord Voldemort (LEGO Batman Movie) # Thanos # Iron Man # Captain America # Thor Odinson # Loki # Ebony Maw # Proxima Midnight # Cull Obsidian # Galactus # Silver Surfer # Rex Dangervest # General Sweet Mayhem # Doctor Strange # Doc Brown # The Doctor # Doctor Eggman # Peter Venkman # Raymond Stantz # Egon Spengler # Winston Zeddemore # Gozer The Gozerian # Vigo The Carpathian # Gamora # Nebula # Star Lord # Drax the Destroyer # Rocket Raccoon # Groot # Hawkeye # Black Widow # Tracer # Reinhardt # Widowmaker # D.Va # Soldier: 76 # Reaper # Jesse McCree # Mercy # Hanzo # Genji # Winston # Roadhog # Wrecking Ball # Junkrat # Pharah # Luke Skywalker # Han Solo # Galen Merek # Juno Eclipse # Rey # Finn # Poe Dameron # Harry Potter # Ron Weasley # Hermione Granger # Hulk/Bruce Banner # Homer Simpson # Marge Simpson # Bart Simpson # Lisa Simpson # Maggie Simpson # Abraham Simpson # Mr. Burns # Mario # Luigi # Princess Peach # Princess Zelda # Waluigi # Wario # Bowser # Ant Man # The Wasp # Abomination # Stormtrooper # First Order Stormtrooper # Clone Trooper # Captain Rex # Cad Bane # Bane # Parademon # Clutch Powers # Peg Mooring # Bernie Von Beam # Artie Fol # Kjeld Playwell # Brick Masterson # Prince Varen # Mallock The Malign # Skelly # Bones # Ganondorf # Emmet Brickowski # Vitruvius # Albus Dumbledore # Albus Dumbledore (The LEGO Movie) # Severus Snape # Batgirl # Batgirl (LEGO Batman Movie) # Talia al Ghul # Starfire # Green Arrow # Green Lantern # Harley Quinn # Harley Quinn (LEGO Movie 2) # Jack Sparrow # Will Turner # Elizabeth Swann-Turner # Henry Turner # Phillip Swift # Syrena # Carina Smyth # Joshamee Gibs # Captain Barbossa # Davy Jones # Cutler Beckett # Blackbeard # Angelica # Armando Salazar # Finn The Human # Jake The Dog # The Lich # Princess Bubblegum # Ice King # Flame Princess # Catwoman # Penguin # Benny # Bad Cop # Andy Starheart # Elizabeth Goldbrick # Walter Starheart # Don # Christina # Braun # John # Hugo # Dean Starheart # Shazam # Ra's al Ghul # M.O.D.O.K # B.A Baracus # Green Goblin # Doctor Octopus # Venom # Carnage # Sandman # King K Rool # Ridley # Bowser Jr. # Rene Belloq # Mola Ram # Irina Spalko # Mutt Williams # Qui-Gon Jinn # Obi-Wan Kenobi # Mace Windu # Yoda # Ahsoka Tano # Ezra Bridger # Grand Moff Tarkin # Grand Inquisitor # Sonic The Hedgehog # Tails Prower # Knuckles The Echidna # Amy Rose # Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible # Helen Parr/Elastigirl # Violet Parr # Dash Parr # Syndrome/Buddy Pine # Screenslaver # Frozone # Edna Mode # Dorothy Gale # Scarecrow (Wizard of Oz) # Scarecrow (DC) # Tin Man # Brainiac # Mysterio # Chief Wiggum # Principal Skinner # GLaDOS # X-PO # X-PA # C-3PO # R2-D2 # Bootstrap Bill Turner # Neville Longbottom # Bellatrix Lestrange # Dementor # Death Eater # Lucius Malfoy # Draco Malfoy # Vulture # Phantasm # Ringwraith/Nazgul # The Witch-King # Saruman # Sauron/Necromancer # Smaug # Azog The Defiler # Cyberman # CyberKing # Dalek # Dalek Emperor # Weeping Angel # Patrick Star # Plankton # Squidward # Eugene Krabs # Sandy Cheeks # Mrs. Puff # Wicked Witch # Wither Skeleton # Wither # Zombie # Zombie Pigman # Magma Cube # Skeleton # Creeper # Enderman # Ender Dragon # Spider # Cave Spider # Ancient One # Dormammu # Ronan The Accuser # Hela # Captain Marvel # Doctor Sivana # Doctor Doom # Kang The Conqueror # Corvus Glave # Cheetah # Poison Ivy # Jack Skellington # Sally # Oogie Boogie # Sheamus Finnigan # Bill Weasley # Fleur Delecour # Cedric Diggory # Mad Eye Moody # Barty Crouch Jr. # Peter Pettigrew # Sirius Black # Commissioner Gordon # Remus Lupin # James Potter # Lily Potter # Magneto # Spider-Man # Spider-Man (Raimi trilogy) # Electro # Chell # Sensei Wu # Stay Puft # Slimer # Louis Tulley # Maz Kanata # Jar Jar Binks # Kai # Zane # Lloyd Garmadon # Lord Garmadon # Rubeus Hagrid # Gellert Grindelwald # Cole # Jay # Nya # Master Chen # Gravis # Karloff # Griffin Turner # Radagast The Brown # Balrog # Eron # Elena # Pepper Potts # Peggy Carter # Batman (The LEGO Movie) # Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) # Calypso # TC-14 # Death (Harry Potter) # Death (Marvel) # Marion Ravenwood # Elsa Schneider # Willie Scott # Short Round # Satipo # Jock # Marcus Brody # Grail Knight # Perry White # Deathstroke # Deadshot # O.M.A.C. Operative # Man Bat # Martian Manhunter # Supergirl # Doomsday # Sinestro # Dolores Umbridge # Gollum/Smeagol # Villager # Arwen Evenstar # Elrond # Galadriel # Red Skull # Red Hood # Grand Admiral Thrawn # Trickster # Admiral Ackbar # Black Canary # Huntress # The Phantasm # Batwoman # Bat-Mite # Red Robin # Quicksilver # Vision # Scarlet Witch # Black Panther # Nick Fury # War Machine # Winter Soldier # Rachel Dawes # Joker (Dark Knight) # Joker (The LEGO Batman Movie) # Joker (1966) # Two-Face # Two-Face (The LEGO Batman Movie) # Quartermaster Zombie # Gunner Zombie # Yeoman Zombie # Darth Malgus # Tamara The Mermaid # Viceroy Nute Gunray # Jango Fett # Kanan Jarrus # Ego The Living Planet # Tusken Raider # Death Eater # Doctor Doom # Mr. Freeze # Elite Praetorian Guard # Steve Trevor # Boba Fett # Bolg # Lurtz # Berserker Uruk-hai # Davros # Deadpool # Vicki Vale # Lord Vampyre # The Mummy # Medusa # Ghost Rider # Toadsworth # Pauline # Bruce The Great White Shark # Neo # Milhouse # Narcissa Malfoy # Nagini # Susan Bones # Scrum # Beetlejuice # Magneto # Wolverine # Spider-Gwen # May Parker # Luigi # Luigi (SMB3 Cartoon) # Mario (SMB3 Cartoon) # Heavyweapons Guy # Soldier # Engineer # Demoman # Medic # Scout # Sniper # Spy # Pyro # Miss Pauling # Horseless Headless Horsemann # Monoculus # Merasmus # Anti-Monitor # James McBrick # Dan McBrick # Sally Lockwood # Rollin # Solana # James McCloud # Peppy Hare # Fox McCloud # Slippy Toad # Falco Lombardi # Granga # Dark Samus # Andross # Krystal # Samus Aran # General Pryde # Sith Eternal Officer # Sith Trooper # Sith Jet Trooper # Aayla Secura # Adi Gallia # Hera Syndulla # Luminara Unduli # General Hux Points of Interest * DC Universe World * The Simpsons World * The Wizarding World * Ghostbusters World * The LEGO Movie World * Middle-earth World * Ninjago World * The Wizard of Oz World * Jurassic World * Sonic The Hedgehog World * Legends of Chima World * Doctor Who World * Adventure Time World * Scooby-Doo World * Back to the Future World * LEGO City World * Star Wars World * Indiana Jones World * Minecraft World * Marvel Comics World * Marvel Cinematic Universe World * Gravity Fallls World * Overwatch World * Nintendo World * Pirates of the Caribbean World * The Adventures of Clutch Powers World * Monster Hunter World * Spongebob Squarepants World * DC Extended Universe World * The Incredibles World * Atlantis World * 007 World * Pokemon World * Flintstones World * Team Fortress 2 World Category:Locations Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Category:Adventure Worlds Category:Customs by CJDM1999